Many animal drugs are administered by admixture with the animal feed. Typically, to facilitate a uniform drugfeed mixture a drug-feed premix is prepared because of the very low concentration of drug to feed used. The concentrated drug premix is added to and mixed through batches of feed.
Premixes are characterized by a variety of associated properties such as stability, flowability, and dustiness. Typical premixes represent a compromise of the above properties, as for example, an increase in flowability may adversely affect the dustiness of the premix.
Although there are a variety of premixes there is a continual search in this field of art for premixes that exhibit an improved mix of properties.